


While You Were Sleeping

by RaeC



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-10
Updated: 2000-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeC/pseuds/RaeC





	While You Were Sleeping

Last night I started thinking  
Wondered where we're going  
Wondered where we'd been  
Our world torn apart by not listenin'  
Heard all the things left unspoken  
All the harsh, bitter words  
Wondered what would happen

Wondered if we'd still be friends  
Saw in the distance  
All the twisted, dangerous curves  
Watched as you wrestle your demons  
Faced the world down  
All on your own terms  
Wondered what the shadows hid 

About the hollow emptiness.  
How'd we get to this place,  
Both so ashamed and so scared?  
And as I lay there thinking,  
While you were sleeping,  
Thinking things were over,  
Watching as your eyes open,  
The nervous space between us,  
And I knew I just didn't care, 

As long as I had you... 

Right here.  
I shoulda' known better  
Trust that you would hear  
When all I ever had to do  
Was reach out for you  
Even while you were sleeping 

And you'd be there. 

~~<<->>~~ 


End file.
